


What the Fortune Teller Said

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James! Look!” He points at a tent a few steps away in front of them. It’s a small tent, dominated by a dark blue color, with some gold stripes here and there.</p><p>“A fortune teller!” David exclaims.</p><p>James blinks, and gazes at a wooden board hung outside of the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Fortune Teller Said

If it was not because of David, James would not even think about coming to a country fair. But it took only one look from David. One of the looks that never fails to make James say yes to everything that David ask him to. So here they are, in a vast ground with colorful tents and booth in various size around them. The Spring breeze gently touches James’ skin as the sun started to set down on the horizon. Here they are, in a place where kids are running around, while sellers are shouting good things about the stuffs that they are selling, and a flocks of teenagers giggling while making their way around. Let’s just say that spending time in a place like this is not usually his cup of tea. But then James glances at David, who is lacing his fingers with James while his other hand is holding a blue fairy floss with a bright, open smile is plastered on his face. And he thinks that maybe, it’s not a bad idea after all. ( _Even though he might have to remind David to brush his teeth more thoroughly tonight before bed. And speaking about teeth, it also reminds James that his next appointment with his dentist is on the next Wednesday.)_

James is jolted back from his thought about the shortest trip from the training ground to the dentist place when David gently pulls his hand.

“This is nice, yes?”

David’s eyes are glistening with something so close to a childish excitement. James can feel David’s smile as he leans to kiss his lips.

“Yes,” he whispers as he straightens his back, smiling back at David. “This is very nice, indeed.”

David squeezes James’ hand as he walks. James lets David leads him, as he watches David finishing the fairy floss that he has.

David throws the remained stick from the fairy floss to a bin. Instinctively, James reaches out for a handkerchief from his pocket.

“Hold on, your hand must be sticky from the...” he says as he hands out the handkerchief to David. But his sentence left unfinished as he finds David is staring at him. A sly smirk is on his lips.

“It’s okay, James…” David says with an innocent voice. “I can clean it myself.”

He slowly licks his fingers, one by one, while keeping his eyes on James.

For a second or two, James forgets how to breathe. But then he manages to pull himself together and grab David’s hands. He pulls David closer and rubs David’s fingers with his handkerchief.

“You do it on purpose, don’t you…” he says with a low voice. David flashes a small smile at him.

“Maybe yes. Maybe not?”

James bites his lower lip. He snakes an arm around David to hold him even closer.

“Well, you are more than welcome to do it again. Later.”

David pressed his face against James’ chest, but James can still hear a muffled giggle. David looks up to meet James’ eyes.

“Later? When? Where?” David asks again. Still with his innocent voice, even though the look in his eyes is not an innocent one.

James groans. He kisses a soft spot next to David’s ear and whispers.

“Soon…” James says, breathing shallowly.

“Soon? Well, as soon as you can catch me then…”

Before James had a chance to do anything, David already wiggles himself out from James’ arm, and walking away with wide steps.

“David!”

David stops a few meters in front of him. He looks at James over his shoulder. Lights from the tents playing a shadow around his figures. He smiles at James. And James can see how David's lips are moving as he mouths ‘ _catch me_ ’ at James.

There is a warm nice feeling rushes in his vein. Not realizing that he has a smile on his face, James makes his way to follow David.

James is already so close to David when David stops abruptly, making James almost bumps into him.

“I got you now, eh?” James says victoriously as he grabs David’s arm.

But David turns on his heels and looks at James with an excited smile.

“James! Look!” He points at a tent a few steps away in front of them. It’s a small tent, dominated by a dark blue color, with some gold stripes here and there.

“A fortune teller!” David exclaims.

James blinks, and gazes at a wooden board hung outside of the tent.

**_Madame Clarissa._ **

**_See what is waiting for you in the future_ **

“You…” James pauses, a bit hesitant. “You want to go there?”

David nods eagerly. “Come on!”

To be honest, James does not really fancy the idea of having a stranger telling him ridiculous things that he might or might not come across in the future. But of course, he just cannot break David’s heart who has pulled his hand to enter the tent.

A woman with a purple veil covering most of her face is sitting in a wooden chair. A small crystal ball that looks strangely purplish is on the small round table in front of her. She raises her hands to greet them.

“Ah, welcome. Come in, my children. I know that you will come.”

James almost rolls his eyes, but let himself being dragged by David to sit in the chairs across the woman.

“I can see that you come from the land where the sun always shines, yes?”

With a strange accent, the woman looks at David. “A land where you spent your early days in the warm beaches, yes?”

David turns his neck to look at James with a wide grin. “She knows where I come from!”

James decides not to point out that David’s tanned skin might be a good clue for _anyone_ to have a guess about where he comes from.

The woman is now looking at James. She might be smiling. Maybe. It’s hard to be sure about it with the veil covering half part of her face.

“And you…ah… you must not worry too much about the tea. You still have enough before you have the time to go to the store

This time James stares at the woman, lips half-parted. Next to him, David giggles and nudges James. In front of them, the woman nods again. “But you might have to prepare for a visit from someone. A tall guy, I can see. And blond, curly hair…”

“Joe!” David says excitedly. James snorts. Surely, Joe is not the only person who is tall and has blond curly hair, no?

“Your hand, please?”

David quickly stretches out his hand. He turns his neck to look at James. “James, come on!”

James sighs, and slowly stretches his hand like what David is doing. The woman bows his head down, and slowly traces the lines in David’s hand.

“Ah… yes… you have made a good decision to come here from your land. You go further than you what you could in your land. They appreciate you more here…”

James can’t help to feel proud because in one way, what the woman said is true. The woman moves her finger from David’s hand to trace the line on his. James feels nothing but a little ticklish.

“Ah…you used to be..so…” the woman pauses before continues, like she is trying to find the right words. “You were so calm, but then… ah…yes…someone changes it, I can see it here…”

James gasps a little.

“You are happier now, this line shows how you smile more…”

James can really feel his face is changing color. From the corner of his eyes, he steals a glance at David. Next to him, David is smiling shyly, and it makes his heart stutters a bit. With his free hand, he squeezes David’s thigh.

But suddenly the woman gasps. “Oh. _Oh_. But... Why? Why would you?”

James quickly looks lifts his head up to look at the woman. But she already let go of James’ hand, and tracing back David’s. David’s eyes dart from James to the woman, looking bemused. The woman shakes her head. There is a pity look in her eyes when she squeezes David’s hand.

“Don’t worry, child. You’ll find a better one.”

David’s eyes widened in confusion. “What? _Que_?”

James stands up hastily. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

He tries to ignore David’s confused look as he grabs David’s hand and pulls him to walk out of the tent. His heart is racing in his ribcage. He tries to forget it, but the way the woman stared at him with an accusing look lingers in his mind longer than he likes.

 

**_[***]_ **

It’s dark. Dark and quiet. In the comforting warmth of their bed, James absently runs his fingers between the dark strands of David’s soft hair.

His head rests comfortably on James’ chest, David’s eyes already half-closed. David slowly rubs his hand on the side of James’ arm. The skin of David’s palm is warm against James’, and James can’t help to feel how good it is to have the curves of their bodies fit each other.

“James…”

“Hmmm…?” James turns his head to kiss David’s temple.

“You English people… don’t believe much in them, no? The fortune teller?”

James lets out a small laugh. But deep inside, he wishes that David does not realize how nervous the laughter sounds.

“Nah. ‘course not. There is no such thing.”

David is smiling when he kisses the crook between James’ neck and shoulder.

“Good,” he whispers. “Because I don’t think I can find someone better than you.”

There is a pull in James’ chest as he squeezes David’s lean shoulder.

“Well, I for sure will never find someone better than you…” he says, and kisses David’ smiling lips gently.

The smile still lingers on David’s lips as he falls asleep in James’ arms. James watches David’s serene sleeping face, and feels David’s chest moving up and down steadily as he breathes.

He surely can’t find someone better than David.

But oh, how he wishes that David will find someone better than him.

Before he falls asleep, he thinks about his transfer request from City, ready to be handed in next week.


End file.
